In modern motor vehicles with bent windshields mainly wiper blades are used, which wiper blades comprise a carrier yoke system consisting of several parts for guiding a rubber element. The carrier yoke system mostly includes a primary yoke, namely a primary yoke onto which two secondary yokes, namely clawed yokes, are swivellably mounted. In wiper blades of little length the secondary yoke is mounted onto the primary yoke via a plastic link with pivot pins laterally sticking out. In wiper blades of bigger length the secondary yoke is connected with the primary yoke via a metallic rivet pin. Concerning both solutions there are advantages and disadvantages. When using a plastic link, the mostly metallic yokes are prevented from touching each other and thus disturbing noises are avoided. However, these embodiments with a plastic link do not always meet the requirement of stability and unadmissably big play cannot be avoided after a longer time of operation.
The stability of the rivetted wiper blades is better, but the corrosional behaviour does not meet all the requirements, for in these wiper blades the rivet head is formed by a tumbling rivetting process so that a press-fit is produced by deforming the rivet shank immediately under the rivet head, and the articulated rivet and the primary yoke are connected with each other in a sufficiently firm way. However, during this tumbling rivetting process sometimes the varnish of the yoke is damaged so that at this point corrosion is increased. Thus, however, the rivet connection is also damaged so that, after all, a non-rotatable connection between the articulated rivet and the primary yoke is no longer guaranteed. The consequence thereof is that again the apertures in the side walls of the primary yoke are worn out and that thus the play in the articulation becomes so big that the wiping effect is no longer sufficient.